


Splat!

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Barbecue, Buckets, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Summer, Water, Water Balloon Fights, summer fun, waterhose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Besides you said let's get Lector wet!" Will points at Zeller.</p>
<p>"Nonononono! That is not what I said!" Yells Zeller</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splat!

**Author's Note:**

> Summer fun with a wet cannibal. Short and sweet.

Splat! Splat! Splat!

Hannibal feels and then hears the splat of multiple water ballons. He arrived late, no fault of his own and he had called,to the annual FBI Behavioral Science Units summer barbeque. Beverly Katz had encouraged him to attend. She says it is a small semi annual get together with food, drinking and  conversation. Nobody had mentioned water sports as part of the evenings activities.

The desert he brought was now a soggy mess of Angel cake. His light weight cream linen pants and seer sucker light blue shirt were now somewhat opaque.He shakes a his hands and looks over his usual pristine form.

"Are you all right Dr Lecter?" Jimmy asks arms full of multiple colored balloons.

"Here let me get that for you." Snickers a soaked Beverly reaching for the soggy cake.

"I think I have an extra towel in the car." She adds scuttling off with a giggle.

"I was unaware i would need one." Hannibal sighs.

"Will brought the water balloons." Zeller is quick to throw Graham under the bus no matter the circumstances.

Will looks at Zeller and rolls his eyes. "You helped me fill them! " Will walks up to Hannibal his head kind hung low looking over his glasses. Drops of water are covering the lenses, making it hard to see out of them. His hair is curly from the water and his t shirt is soaked through, of course he is used to that feeling.

"Besides you said let's get Lector wet!" Will points at Zeller.

"Nonononono! That is not what I said!" Yells Zeller

"Regardless, what is done is done. No harm. Thank you agent Katz." Hannibal interjects as he takes a towel from Beverly rubbing his hair.

"Are you hungry ? We've got food that hasn't been bombarded with water?" She asks with a  smile.

"Yes. "He says walking towards the pinic table. Jimmy Price has pulled out a plate to hand the the doctor as the others meander over.

"You know when I was a young lad. We use to have battles with Roman candles and bottle rockets. Ahhh the seventies....when you could shoot fireworks at your friends and play yard darts. You could ride a bike without a helmet and drink water from the waterhose. Good time!" Jimmy says almost wistfully.

Zeller snorts " I caught my best friend on fire with a Roman candle. I laughed my ass off."

"I find that hard to believe." Says Will adding mustard to a hotdog.

"What he caught on fire or I laughed my ass off?"

"That you had a friend." Will mumbles around his bite of food smirking.

"I would tell you to go fuck yourself, if I didn't feel sorry for you."  Zeller glares back. 

"Now boys! No fighting at the table! Mommy has a headache." Chimes in Beverley giving both men her stern look.

Will just chortle as he takes a drink of water. Hannibal watches Will enjoy his small victory over Zeller. The man easy to antagonize, something to remember in the future.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot!" Beverly says as she jumps up going into the back door of Will's house. The location was picked by Will so he wouldn't have to socialize with the general public. She comes back with a medium size water melon looking mischievous.

"If you are driving, Don't eat this or just plan on staying where you fall?"

The other men laugh as Hannibal looks at the watermelon in question. Will sees him contemplating the melon. "She has  put vodka in the watermelon and let it sit over night." He explains.

"Not vodka...moonshine!" She grins "I know a guy." 

"Oh shit! We always used everclear" says Jimmy.

Beverly slices the water melon giving a generous portion to each. The watermelon is sweet but the alchol taste is subtle. Hannibal eat a a small piece watching the other eating larger sections. It takes a while for the alchol to take effect. He watches as the others eyes start to hood  in pleasure.

Hannibal excuses himself from the table.He walks into the house. After he goes to bathroom, he searches for a bucket. Finding a small one he fills it with water and ice. He hums to himself a favorite concerto. The doctor goes out the front door going around to the side of the house. He finds the outdoor spiket and hose. He turns on the hose turning the nozzle off.

He walks slowly around looking at the agents at the table carrying his ammunition of the bucket and hose.All them seem to be laughing or eating, paying attention to nothing else. Hannibal quietly but quickly walks to the table. Before anyone can react he throws the ice water on Zeller and Will. He drops the bucket turning the hose nozzle on full blast hitting Beverly and Jimmy. 

There is a lot of satisfying sounds of screams and cursing, as he keeps the others at bay with the force of the water. The others scrounge for left over water balloons or other containers for water. Soon there is a full fledged water battle with yelling and laughing. Finally Beverly and Jimmy retreat to the front, while Will sees Hannibal is standing in a huge puddle of mud. He rushes the force of the water finally knocking Hannibal off his feet into the mud.

Zeller cuts off the hose at the spicket as the others gather to see a very disheveled muddy doctor and a muddy laughing Will.

"Best barbeque ever!" He says laughing with Hannibal.

 


End file.
